One Little Slip
by Uru Baen
Summary: Kimiko...Eternal Fire. Never makes a mistake... Or so she'd like you to believe OneShot


One Little Slip

Kimiko- Fire Eternal. Never makes a mistake... Or so she'd like you to believe. (One-Shot)

The gang was getting ready to start their chores, when Dojo came, and told them that another Shen-Gong-Wu had revealed itself. It wasn't an important Wu- Dojo recounted the tale on the way to the thing.

"It's called the Tub of Tankado- Dashi was feeling lazy one day, so he made this to instantly wash whomever held it, and used it every day instead of taking a bath... He left it in the middle of the village where he was born, as a bit of a thank you for putting up with his antics when he was a kid. You see, he was quite the trickster... A bit like Raimundo, really."

Kimiko remembered something, so she said to Omi, "Hey Omi- I just remembered. You met him, right? So what was he like?"

"Well...Not to speak ill of the most honorable Grand Master Dragon...but he was indeed like Raimundo. He was laying in the sun, waiting for Dojo to finish with his shirt, and he made me go around my end to get to the middle of my arm when it came to getting the Puzzle Box" His bad usage of idioms, by now a comfortable idiosyncracy, wasn't corrected, although Omi waited on tenterhooks for Rai to do so... He knew by now that, whenever he used an expression, it was wrong. It was a quiet ride the rest of the way, Rai playing with his Sword of the Nebula, occasionally jumping off to practice his Wudai Star, and occasionally Kimiko clipped him with an Arrow Sparrow. It was all good fun, and Clay even got to brush up on his roping skills. Roped a Sparrow right out of the air, and got it into Kimiko's satchel. Everyone cheered, as Dojo and Rai set down. Kimiko was given the honors of getting the Tub. She flipped- a habit left over from her Judallet Flip days- and grabbed the Tub. Unfortunately, one small gothic boy with helicopter blades sprouting from his black, red hair, and a face whiter than the peaks of the Himalayas, was on the other side. She sighed and said, "Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Rio Reverso versus your Reversing Mirror. The game? A battle of wits. Every right answer or stumping the other person moves you one space forward. Ten spaces wins the showdown. At the end? A battle of Wu if we reach there at the same time"

Then, in unison, "Let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!" A flash of light, a warp of reality, and the village warped into twenty squares, in a row, with a series of bridges hanging in the air, a final arena in place... Oddly square. "Gong Ye Tampai!" Kimiko started with her question.

"Spicer- what is the capital of Switzerland?"

"Geneva. If a tree falls in the woods, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"Dunno... What's the sound of one hand clapping?"

"Dunno..." Spicer got an evil, evil idea... One little slip to change the world... "Is there anyone you have feelings for?"

She blushed, but deigned to answer. It continued in this fashion, with one little change: they stayed equal, and reached the arena at the same time... If Kimiko had answered that one question, she'd have won, hands down. She used a new combination she'd worked out... Unfortunately, Spicer did the same. He revealed his plan in one of his rants.

"You see, Kimiko, I took you at your word during the period when I had the Mind Reader Conch... You slipped when you revealed my weakness was my body. I've been working on this ever since..."

He pulled out a wristband. "UKFB, Mark Seven. What's the UKFB, you might ask? Ultimate Kung-Fu Band. It renders my muscular capacity greater than Rai's and burns into my brain all styles, and moves of Kung-Fu." He slipped it onto his wrist, and, for lack of a better word, hulked out. Kimiko wasted no time in flipping off of the corner of the arena, and rushing him. He took a gambling pose- he would either kill or be killed with it, so Kimiko took a gambit of her own... One little slip...

She cried, "Rio Reverso!" Spicer grinned grimly and quietly said, "Reversing Mirror." with an air of finality. It rebounded on her, and Kimiko, being in flight, couldn't land easily. So she used the Rio Reverso to block the blast. A chain of blue light was formed between the Mirror and the Reverso. It pulsed red, and expanded. Neither of them could drop it. In the flash of an eye, she understood... By using the Mirror to reflect the Reverso's function and ray, it would hit the Reverso, and turn it to what it would be at the end of time, thus permanently reversing the function, and thereby being reversed in and of itself, and eventually annihilating the universe through logical paradox.

Never thought one little slip could be so important...

Spicer and I were the only ones to survive... we were the heralds, so we were able to create a pocket universe with the residual energy.

Apparently, nothingness beyond the human ability to describe it is very suggestible to existance. We eventually carved out a revivial of the human race... He was a nice guy after he put that band on. Apparently all that evil was just the result of being physically insecure. Interesting note: A side effect of universe creation is immortality in said universe. We lived forever, watched our race live again, and continued our work of rebuilding the universe, whenever more energy became available. We never did find the source of all that energy. But then again, I think we all know what the source is.


End file.
